


Love and Other Moments (are just chemical reactions) [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has sex with Jack sometimes, and that's the one thing Jack doesn't quite get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Other Moments (are just chemical reactions) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and Other Moments (are just chemical reactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268) by [allfireburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/gryp)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/love-and-other-moments-are-just-chemical-reactions) | 2 MB | 02:52


End file.
